


Their Love Language

by bobbyscats



Series: Just Drive in Straight Line [5]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Double B, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Van Life, roommates to couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyscats/pseuds/bobbyscats
Summary: Hanbin watches a movie with Bobby for the first time.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Just Drive in Straight Line [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889896
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Their Love Language

**Author's Note:**

> Welcoming Bobby's month with another glimpse of Double B's life on the road 😚 
> 
> I think this is pretty short, so I wanna apologize :( 
> 
> but I hope you'll like it nonetheless! Sorry, I took a while, I kept dying while writing this, because I had to pause and breathe for a moment because they're just so fucking cute 😣 
> 
> Enjoy reading! And comment what you think, thank you!

Bobby just got back from shipping the wedding portrait he worked on for one week only. Well, only six days to be exact, since the seventh day is the day of shipping. It’s a rushed commission so it had an extra charge, which was good enough to add a two-week worth of gas and food. It’s a nice deal even though it made the past week very hectic for him. Along with that rushed commission, he also received other commissions, so he had no choice but to juggle one commission with the others.

He just can’t reject the extra ones, especially that he has a goal to earn more now.

“Ah, finally! My bed…” Bobby flops himself in his bed a little too enthusiastically that it made the RV shake. Relaxing in his bed feels like a reward after his week of working hard.

“Bobby, I’m sorry.” Hanbin sits on the edge of his bed. Bobby shifts his torso away to give Hanbin a space to sit on.

“Hmm?”

“It’s just… you’ve been paying gas and buying our food for almost a month now when our deal in the first place is that I should be the one to pay for those. Bobby, do you think it would be okay if I could accept food orders online–“

“Bin, nope. It’s all good. Just be my muse and that’s enough. Forget the deal we had, okay?” Bobby closes his eyes, his right arm lands on top of Hanbin’s thigh before wrapping it on Hanbin’s stomach, pulling him closer. It made the younger lean his back against Bobby’s body and now he’s trapped there.

“But still…” Hanbin is pouting now. “Just because we’re— uhm… just because we like each other, doesn’t mean that you have to add ‘Hanbin’ to the list of your bills. I want to work too.”

Hanbin actually has an idea on how he can earn as well, but Bobby keeps insisting nowadays that he doesn't need to. 

“Hanbinnie, listen to me.”

“I thought I already told you that I find that nickname weird.“

Bobby laughs before sitting up so he can level his eyes with Hanbin’s.

“Bin, listen to me.” He repeats.

“What we have right now, I treasure it a _lot_. It’s my first relationship and hopefully- _God, hopefully_ , it will be my last. Let me do this for us. I really want to keep you, so I will do my best.” Bobby says, showing Hanbin a sincere smile. Hanbin’s cheeks suddenly feel hot, along with his heart that is now melting because of Bobby’s words that sounded like a pledge, giving him assurance.

He then feels Bobby lean closer to him, which made Hanbin think that Bobby was about to kiss him, so he prepares himself, but all he felt are fingers pinching his cheek.

The gesture made Hanbin’s shoulders fall.

“Okay, whatever you say. I’ll.. I’ll let you rest.” Hanbin says after sighing. Then he climbs down to the main area of the RV, leaving Bobby to sleep. The older deserves to rest because he only had three to four hours of sleep the past week due to the commissions he had to accomplish. They couldn’t even leave Seoul because Bobby is too busy to drive. Hanbin feels sorry for him so all he did was stay by his side and be his energy boost whenever Bobby feels too drained.

Hanbin then grazes his hand against his cheek. There’s a lingering feeling of Bobby’s fingers pinching his cheek. He remembers how that gesture always catches him off guard before, that it makes his heart race in an abnormal manner. Those times were on the last days of December. But today, Bobby pinching his cheek annoys the heck out of him, that sometimes he just wants to slap the older’s hand away.

It’s not that he doesn’t like Bobby. _God_ , he likes him so much even if he’s punchable sometimes. They have been dating for a month now. It all happened so fast, that in a blink of an eye, they’re suddenly dating. Just because of that damn painting.

“ _My god, stop staring at me with that smile hyung let me sleep_.” Hanbin jokingly complained that Christmas night, or dawn rather. They were lying on their separate beds, just a few minutes after Hanbin pecked the older’s lips.

“ _I’m just really happy that you like me back_.” Bobby said.

Hanbin bit his lip and chose to fix his eyes at the ceiling. “ _I’ve actually liked you for a while now, I just didn’t confess to you before because I’m scared to come out to you. You might kick me out or something_.” He joked on that last phrase.

Shuffling of sheets was heard, and before Hanbin could even move, Bobby was back to kneeling beside his bed. Hanbin heard him humming before he spoke.

“ _Bin, you shouldn’t be scared of letting people know what you feel about them. Hmm, personally, I don’t believe in ‘coming out’. It’s just, I don’t think I owe anyone an explanation for who I am and who I love. Do heteros announce that they like the opposite gender? For me, coming out supports the agenda about heterosexuality being the default,_ _and that, not sticking to this norm needs to be announced and explained, and then be apologetic for not conforming to it._

_I believe, that we, as a person, shouldn’t be apologetic for who we are. That’s bullshit. We never need to explain who we are._

_I think… the only one that I owe an explanation to, is the person I love. Which is, technically you. I just need to let you know that I adore you_.”

Hanbin just laid there, staring at the older, feeling himself fall for Bobby even more.

Bobby chuckled after that, then he lets his elbow rest on Hanbin’s bed, head resting against his palm. His face closer to Hanbin’s and he was just staring back at the younger.

“ _Actually, confessing to you was like letting my head fall backwards, expecting to hit the hard floor and injure me. But you liking me back was like.. a pillow, a comfortable pillow that protected my head from hitting the hard floor– okay, that analogy sucks but you get what I mean, right?_ ”

Hanbin chuckled at that as he nodded.

“ _Okay, since you said I shouldn’t be scared of letting people know what I feel about them… Jiwon hyung, I like you. Very much. Let’s date_.”

“ _Wow, you learned from what I said so fast, huh? Of course, Bin. I’d want that too_.” Bobby pinched his cheek that night. He wanted to kiss the older again, but he already got back in his own bed.

And up to this day, all that’s Bobby has been doing is _fucking_ pinch his cheek. Not even a peck on his forehead or somewhere.

On a good note though, Bobby’s _really_ vocal about his love and feelings for Hanbin. Yes, that’s nice. Hanbin appreciates that so much. Hanbin’s love language are words of affirmation, spending time talking with each other, joke with each other.

But he wouldn’t deny that his main love language is physical touch and affection. And it sucks to state that Bobby is.. lacking in that part.

Is it petty that Hanbin is sulking at the thought of Bobby not kissing him?

He tries to think that maybe Bobby just needs time to be comfortable with– you know, kissing and _uhm_ , kissing with tongue, or maybe _more_. But he also couldn’t avoid thinking that what if Bobby doesn’t want him? What if Bobby actually likes touching girls more? 

He shakes his head. He shouldn’t be thinking too much about this. Maybe he just needs time.

But he really wants him so bad, he could go _crazy_.

It’s not helping that the weather is still very cold and Hanbin wants to just, jump at him and start a heated make-out session… or _something_.

Meanwhile, Bobby’s just– _okay, I’ll pinch your cheek. That’s one minute for physical affection, see you tomorrow!_

Hanbin scrunches his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as the thought of Bobby not kissing him eats him up.

Until suddenly, he comes up with an idea.

Maybe they could watch a romantic movie together? Could that possibly trigger the older? It’s a nice timing since Bobby’s not busy anymore.

He’s now scrolling through his phone with an uncontainable smile as he looks up for a movie they could watch later on Bobby’s laptop.

Hanbin then starts to feel excited about this. Maybe they can even set up their bed area. Turn their two beds into one again and just, cuddle there. He remembers that one time when they had to share his comforter just because Bobby’s was soiled in paint. Hanbin was aware and awake that Bobby hugged him that night. He’s surprised that he didn’t die right then and there when Bobby let him snuggle against his neck.

That hasn’t happened for the second time yet. And the thought of it happening tonight made his cheeks heat up like a fucking high schooler being giddy for their first sleepover with their lover.

To think that he and Bobby have been literally sleeping just across each other for three months now, it's funny how Hanbin’s more excited than he should be. Maybe it’s because there’s a possibility for him to finally catch that plumpy lips of his boyfriend.

He suddenly feels slightly embarrassed that he has to come up with this idea just so he can get his boyfriend to kiss him. 

But he'll push it through anyway.

–

Bobby wanted to watch a cartoon movie. A cartoon! 

And since Hanbin couldn't say no to him, Adventure Time Obsidian is now playing on Bobby's laptop. The comforter curtain and insulators block the light from getting in, so their bed area is dark. The source of light is only Bobby's laptop, which is sitting on top of Hanbin's bed.

Hanbin isn't even focusing on the cartoon. He doesn't care if Bobby sees him scrolling through his phone while there's a dragon spitting fire all throughout the village in the movie. The movie is probably ending soon.

"Bin, you're missing out on the important part." He hears Bobby say from behind, his leg nudging him. Hanbin ignores him, only letting out an inaudible scoff as he realizes that they can't even cuddle in this position. Bobby is sitting on the bean bag that he carried up and placed in between their beds, while Hanbin was sitting on the floor and hugging his knees, just beside Bobby's legs. 

"Bin..." Bobby calls out again, his eyes leaving the laptop screen as he leans forward to meet Hanbin's eyes. 

"Do not mind me. You don't wanna miss your cartoon." Hanbin says, keeping his attention fixed on his phone. 

For a moment, it looked like Bobby wanted to say something, but in just a second, he retreats back to lean on the bean bag again, his attention going back to the movie. And Hanbin feels his heart sting a little at that.

But he got shocked when Bobby sits up again to reach the laptop to pause the movie,

"Is something wrong?" Bobby says, his voice shaking a little as he locks his eyes with Hanbin. 

_Why aren't you kissing me??:(_

His own whiny voice echoed inside his head. The question only floats in Hanbin's mind, he couldn't say it out loud because the question _sounds_ so petty.

Well, actually– he _is_ being petty.

Moping just because _Bobby isn't kissing him_ isn't right. He should be thankful because the older cares for him. And Hanbin should know that that's more than enough for now. 

At that moment, he realizes that sulking over this deprivation of physical affection is so unnecessary. 

"Nope, nothing." 

"Hmm, are you sure?" Bobby tilts his head. He's obviously not gonna buy Hanbin's _nope, nothing._

"It's really nothing! It's just petty." Hanbin avoids the older's eyes. 

Fuck, he slipped. 

"So there _is_ something..? Hanbin, tell me. It's okay. Did I do something wrong? _Please_ tell me."

Bobby is practically pleading, judging from his tone. And Hanbin wants to melt at that. He can see and feel that Bobby really cares for what they have and he doesn't want to mess it up. Hanbin feels bad for being moody tonight when Bobby just wanted to watch his favorite cartoon. Hanbin takes a deep breath. 

"Hyung, do you not like me?" 

"What??" Shock is obvious in Bobby's face as if he couldn't believe that Hanbin just asked that. " _God_ , Bin. Have I not been cleared with that yet? I don't _just_ like you– I love you! I adore you, so much. What made you ask that?" 

"Ah, it's just..." Hanbin pauses as he realized something. "Wait, _no_... No no, this isn't right. Addressing it this way will seem like I'm forcing you. No. Just forget it, okay? I love you. Go continue your movie." Hanbin shifts to crawl towards the laptop to resume the movie.

But Bobby shakes his head as he pauses it again, then he turns back to Hanbin. "Bin, I am so confused. How can I continue the movie when I know that something bothered you? Just _please_ tell me. This is my first relationship and I don't know what to do. I must've done something to make you ask _that_ question."

Hanbin's lips form a thin line, maybe asking that question was a wrong move.

The older is now kneeling in front of him, his back facing the laptop. Hanbin then sighs before resting in a cross sitting position. "Hyung... _Oh_ , hyung..." Hanbin says soothingly, tucking some of Bobby's hair behind his ear when the realization hits him as to why Bobby's not being affectionate physically. It's probably because _this_ is his first relationship and he might have no idea how to initiate physical connection. Or, it could also be because Bobby's love language is different. 

"You are doing so well. You've been nothing but the best to me. You didn't do anything wrong." Hanbin smiles earnestly at his boyfriend, hands caressing the other's hair.

Bobby sighs, "Then what's with the long face ever since we played the movie?" 

Now that Bobby's asking him about it, the more it makes Hanbin realize how silly he was. No physical affection doesn't make him less loved. He's silly for sulking over it.

"Hyung... ah, it's embarrassing. I swear, don't mind it anymore." Hanbin tries to shrug it off, attempting to crawl over the laptop again to unpause it again.

But Bobby stops him by grabbing his upper arms, "Us? Embarrassed with each other? I literally burp near your ear! And I always see you sleep with your mouth hanging open! And we even use the same shampoo now. _Just tell me_." 

Hanbin then clenches his eyes closed. He tries to refrain himself from smiling as images of the moments they shared- joking and messing with each other, play inside his head. It's really cheesy to say how simply reminiscing about moments like that is enough to make Hanbin smile. Ever since he knew how happiness felt like with Bobby, it's like he cannot imagine doing those with other people anymore and be as happy as he felt with Bobby. Only Bobby can make him feel that way, it's crazy. 

He opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend again. He decided that he'll tell him now.

"Well... Okay, but before I say anything– I want to clarify that I have no intention of forcing anything. Alright?" 

"I am still confused, but okay, go on Bin. I'm listening." 

"Uhm..." Hanbin then covers his face with his palms, "I'm a bit bothered that you haven't kissed me yet when we've already been dating for a month–" He says, letting the words slip out faster than how he normally talks. 

"Oh.." 

"But forget it. It's nothing, really. It's really petty for me to think that way. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought like that-" 

"Bin, is that why you asked...? _Oh god, no._ It's just– I don't know how to initiate it and... I guess, I'm shy that I might make a wrong move or-" Bobby panics, and it kind of makes Hanbin smile. 

"Hyung, have you not flirted before?" 

"I told you, you are the first person I ever liked." 

Hearing that surprised Hanbin. He knew that this is Bobby's first relationship, but he didn't know that he is actually the first person that Bobby had feelings for. 

"Seriously? Even in high school you didn't like someone?" 

Bobby shakes his head, "I was homeschooled" 

"Ah. I didn't know that..." Hanbin trails off. 

"Yeah well, there's actually more that you don't know about me yet." 

"Eh?" Hanbin tilts his head. 

"Well, I actually don't know where to start. But I guess, I'll tell you about it now." Bobby says, moving to Hanbin's side so he can lean on the bed and sit in a more comfortable position. Hanbin gulps, he glanced at Bobby's laptop across them which illuminates light at the side of their faces. It seems like the movie will be forgotten for a while because from how he could perceive, whatever Bobby's about to say will take long. 

"I already told you that I was adopted by Jinhwan's uncle, right?" 

Hanbin nods.

"About my adoptive father, he was... uhm, very strict. It's always an issue for him when it comes to me stepping out of the house. So he rarely allows me to. For 21 years, the only chance I had to go outside was to buy groceries at the store. I never had friends. I never had the chance to get friends. I only had Jinhwan. Though we aren't related by blood, he's my cousin by paper. 

Anyway, about my father's strictness, he became like that because he lost his first son. I guess, he just doesn't want anything bad to happen to me, so he kept me away from the world." 

Hanbin blinks, taking in all what Bobby had said, "Wow, I thought those only happen in the movies." 

"Like the movie Tangled, right?" Bobby jokes.

"But no– my father isn't like _Rapunzel's witch mother_. My father... he's just overly protective of me. I know and I'm sure he loves me dearly. You know that saying, ' _when you love something, set it free'_? When I turned 21, he taught me how to drive. He knew what I've always dreamed of as a child, which is to travel. And so, here I am. Free. Despite being locked up in a house, I grew up to a pretty great man, don't I?" 

"He did raise a good guy. I want to congratulate your father and thank him for raising my boyfriend well." Hanbin smiles cheekily, "Though, I just hope he didn't keep you locked all those years because he pretty much took away your chance to enjoy your youth." 

"Well, on the bright side though... I get to enjoy my first times with you." Bobby smiles. Hanbin is smiling as well, not until Bobby pinches his cheek. 

"Ugh, you're pinching my cheek again." Hanbin's face suddenly fell. 

"It's what I do when I had the urge to kiss you, but then I don't know how, so I just end up pinching your cheek." Bobby admits. 

"So I guess it's time for me to teach you?" Hanbin proposes, he's thankful for the light coming from the laptop because it made Bobby's blushing face discernable in their dimmed bed area. 

"First, it's nice to start with a consent..." Hanbin slowly moves closer. 

"Like... _can I kiss you?_ And when the one you asked says _yes_ , that's the cue." Hanbin says. Their gazes are locked, their hearts are racing. It was cold, but Hanbin can feel his palms sweating. This is actually it.

"Bin, can I kiss you?" Bobby blurts, learning fast from what Hanbin just said. 

"Y-"

Hanbin didn't even have the chance to complete the word 'yes' when he felt a pair of lips gently press against his. His eyes widen in surprise for a split second before letting himself dwell into the kiss. The other's lips are soft as he remembered and expected. He pecked it once before, and he wasn't able to forget how it felt even if that was just quick. 

Hanbin smiles through the kiss a little as he feels that the older is uncertain about what he's doing. Bobby's hands stayed cupping his face, unsure where else to touch. And so, he starts to guide him by opening his mouth slightly to breathe in, then he softly sucks on Bobby's lower lip between his own. This feels so nice.

Then he feels Bobby giggle. He freakin giggled. Hanbin pulls away, "Why did you laugh?" He asks, his words a bit muffled because Bobby's hands were still cupping his cheeks and are practically squishing it. 

"Am I required to touch your face the whole time?" Bobby asks, and it made Hanbin cackle, the hands on his face slowly strips down. 

"Of course not. You can touch more than just my face." Hanbin grins as he sees Bobby with a flushed face. 

"Can I... kiss you again?" 

"Hyung, you don't have to ask me that anymore because for you, I'd automatically say yes. God, let's just kiss." It was Hanbin who made their lips meet this time. Bobby's lips parted into a smile as he breathes in. They're really smiling a lot in this kiss, huh? 

Hanbin feels Bobby's hands travel to his nape, up to the back of his head to stroke his hair, and Hanbin just wants to melt at how gentle Bobby's fingers felt. He feels his back hit the bean bag behind him when Bobby leans him back. Hanbin smirks, pulling back a little before a whimper escapes his lips. 

"Oh God, Hanbin. You are beautiful. _That was beautiful_." Bobby breathes, pulling away to admire Hanbin who is resting his back against the bean bag, face flushed, lips wet and glistening. Both are breathing heavily. Hanbin wants to pull the older back again, but before he could even reach out to him- Bobby, supporting himself on his knees, dips down on him to kiss him again. The older gasps when Hanbin places his palm on his chest to his back before embracing him closer, but it made Bobby's knees slip. They both giggle when Bobby's weight all fell on Hanbin. 

"Ah, hyung, you're heavy." 

"Your fault for pulling me." Bobby shifts away, putting himself back on balance, and they both chuckle. Their first kiss may not be perfect. They may have laughed most of the time, but that's okay and that's normal. Laughing during intimacy isn't really a bad thing. They can laugh it off, and then go right back to enjoying each other.

They're about to kiss again but then, the light from the laptop suddenly went off. Both their heads snap towards it. The laptop must've gone to sleep because the cursor hasn't been moved for a while. 

"So, kiss or movie?" Hanbin asks jokingly, lifting himself up a little to sit on the bean bag this time. 

"Finish the movie and kiss you the whole night." Bobby answers as he proceeds near the laptop to resume it. Hanbin bites his lip, and he couldn't help but smile. The older scoots back next to him, squishing himself on the bean bag as well. 

"We are so big, the bean bag is too small for both of us." Hanbin says, chuckling. 

"Wait, like this." Bobby hoists the younger up from the bean bag for a while before letting himself sit on it. Then he pulls Hanbin again to sit on his lap. His back resting on Bobby's chest, and it makes him smile that he's not the only one with a fast-paced heartbeat at this moment. 

"You know, I didn't focus on the movie earlier because I wanted to watch a romantic movie, but instead you chose a cartoon." Hanbin comments. 

"Eh? This is a romantic movie!" Bobby says, voice tickling the younger's ear. 

"It is?" 

"Yea, just wait. See? That's what you get for not focusing." 

"Okay, alright. I'm sorry for being moody." They both laugh. 

Then they watch the movie in silence for a while. Hanbin still doesn't understand it but he tries to focus on it now. 

One of the characters is singing a song to the other girl and to Hanbin's surprise, the two characters kissed. 

"See?" Bobby points, a smug smile on his face.

"Oh..." Hanbin tilts his head and he sees that Bobby is looking at him. 

It's like something snapped between them, and in a blink of an eye, their lips are on each other again. The now neglected movie only continued playing while Hanbin twists himself to settle on Bobby's lap. The older's hands are rested at the small of Hanbin's back, keeping him in place. Hanbin's hands are around his neck, fingers playing with the ends of his hair. 

Bobby sucks on his lower lip, Hanbin whimpers, which was something that Bobby realizes he likes hearing. He deepens the kiss but then, their teeths accidentally clash, making the both of them let out a noise. They laugh as they parted for a moment to ask each other if they're hurt. 

"I'm okay." Hanbin breathes before he lets himself rest against the other's chest. He can feel himself rising up and down since Bobby's breathing heavily under him as well. The sound from the movie continued playing, however, their own racing heartbeats are the only sounds that are ringing in their ears. 

Hanbin tilts his head up and kisses the nearest from his lips, which is Bobby's jaw. 

"Hm, do that again." The older says, his breathing is gradually calming down. 

Hanbin grins, before trailing pecks of kisses from Bobby's jaw to his cheek, and then sealing it with a final peck on his lips. 

Bobby smiles, staring at Hanbin for a while, "I can do this more often... _No_ , I _wanna_ do this more often." He says. 

Hanbin beams, maybe watching cartoon isn't so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> :) 
> 
> sorry that's all i could offer lol ><
> 
> thank you for reading! again, comments are much appreciated 🥰


End file.
